Un nouvel espoir
by 3j4
Summary: Hikaru a arrêté le monde du go professionnel, va-t'il s'y remettre?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnage sauf la famille Satô appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Note**** :** Voilà je remet ma première fanfiction entre vos yeux de lecteur

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_« Je n'ai plus de parents tu sais ? »_

_Ce sont les premiers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche après mon accident, et ce fût le début de ma nouvelle vie avec ma nouvelle famille._

* * *

Rikuo avait 11 ans, il était au collège, il était donc assez grand pour aller seul à l'école ! Mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : pas question de le laisser y aller seul, le jour de la rentrée ! A son arrivée et pour son grand soulagement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des parents surprotecteurs.

En le laissant (enfin), sa mère lui rappela :

« N'oublie pas. A partir de ce soir nous avons un invité, c'est un très bon ami qui va loger chez nous pour quelques temps. Tu seras gentil s'il te plait ? »

La poisse, oui ! Rikuo était sûr d'une chose : adieu sa tranquillité et sa liberté ! Cet invité allait contrecarrer tous ses plans, le seul point positif sera l'attention de ses parents qui allait être détourné de lui !

C'est en bougonnant qu'il passa le portail de l'école,des élèves de classes supérieures cherchaient de nouveaux membres pour leurs clubs, l'inscription n'étant pas obligatoire le garçon avait décidé de ne s'inscrire à aucun des clubs, pas question de s'embêter à entretenir un club pour lequel il ne porterait que peu d'attention. Il fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'une jeune fille l'accosta pour rejoindre le club de go, ça existait encore un club comme ça ?

Ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air très futés, il parla néanmoins avec certains, retrouva des connaissances de primaire. Le cours commença et les professeurs se présentèrent à tour de rôle et leur sortirent le topo habituel : travail et régularité… Il passa le reste de la journée à rêvasser de ses projets : jouer à des jeux vidéo ? Lire des BD ? Faire on ne sait quoi ? Ou alors…

* * *

Il rentra chez lui après ces heures d'ennuis, sur son chemin il rencontra un homme :

« 'scusez moi, mais tu habites dans le quartier ? Tu sais où se trouve la maison de la famille Satô ? »

Rikuo observa plus attentivement le jeune homme, il devait avoir dans les 20 ans, cheveux bizarrement teints – mi-blonds, mi-bruns -, d'immenses yeux verts reflétant un mélange de tristesse et de joie que certaines personnes ont, assez grand et dégageait malgré son apparence quelque peu spéciale une aura de calme et patience.

« Ha ! Vous êtes notre invité ! C'est ça ? »

L'homme parut surpris :

« -Tu est…Rikuo ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Toi ? Tu ne connais donc pas le respect ? dit-il en pouffant, enfin, je suis Hikaru Shindo. Enchanté ! »

Rikuo fit la moue, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, on le lui reprochait souvent, et alors ?

Il accompagna l'ami de ses parents, quand il entra dans la maison : ses parents attendaient dans l'entrée. Shindo pris la parole:

« Désolé, je me suis perdu, heureusement que votre fils était dans les parages ! »

Ses parents gloussèrent en lui souhaitant la bienvenue puis l'entrainèrent dans la maison. Rikuo quant à lui, monta dans sa chambre, déposa ses affaires puis descendit dans le salon.

A sa grande surprise, son goban était sorti :

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ha c'est vrai ! Tu ne sais pas mais Hikaru est un pro dans le monde du go ! Tu te rends compte ?

-J'étais pro, corrigea Hikaru. Je ne le suis plus…disons que je fais une pause…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rikuo

-Rikuo ! Enfin ! »

Ses parents étaient gênés, il avait dit une bêtise ?

L'ex pro détourna la tête, mais le jeune collégien put voir une lueur de tristesse dans les profonds yeux verts de celui-ci. Mais Hikaru se repris vite et souri :

« -Ce n'est rien ! Juste une bête dispute avec quelqu'un et j'ai décidé d'arrêter les compétitions…

-Au fait, le père de Rikuo dévia la conversation, mon fils joue lui aussi, tu l'as entendu : ce goban lui appartient ! Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas une partie ?

-Papa ! »

Il avait beau rouspéter, Rikuo, en son for intérieur, était ravi.

« -Combien de pierres de handicap veux-tu ? Neuf ?

-Je ne suis pas non plus un débutant... Quatre pierres suffiront !

-Je ne suis pas non plus un amateur ! Répliqua Shindo, Tu vas morfler, ça t'apprendras à sous-estimer tes adversaires ! »

Rikuo lui tira la langue et posa sa première pierre.

Quand Rikuo alla se coucher il se remémora la partie : il avait perdu mais avait tellement appris !

Ce fut une des plus belle partie qu'il est jamais joué, il avait repoussé ses limites le plus loin possible. Et l'analyse de la partie, faite par Shindo, avait été constructive, il avait compris certaines erreurs et découvert de nouvelles formes.

Cet invité n'était peut-être pas si mal venu ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta

**Note :** Bonjour, voila le nouveau chapitre! Je suis affreusement désolée par le chapitre précédent: il est bien trop court! Et je ne m'en suis rendue compte seulement après l'avoir posté! Mais bon j'ai essayé de faire un effort, ce n'est pas encore ça mais j'essayerais d'allonger progressivement!

_Un mois plus tard_

« -A demain !

-A demain Rikuo ! N'oublie pas le devoir de math !»

Rikuo rentra chez lui le plus vite qu'il le pu : aujourd'hui Hikaru lui avait promis une partie avec une pierre de handicap de moins !

Il déboula en trombe dans le salon, Hikaru venait certainement de rentrer : il rangeait son manteau.

« -Vite, c'est aujourd'hui ! Tu me l'avais promis !

-Tu as fait tes devoirs ? se moqua Hikaru

-Tu sais bien que oui : dans mes pensées ! Allez, allez ! »

Ils s'installèrent devant le goban et entamèrent leur partie. Rikuo avait énormément progressé pendant ce mois et, Hikaru lui-même en était étonné.

Ce mois, passé avec la famille Saitô, avait été l'un des plus beau moment de sa vie. Il avait noué avec Rikuo des liens profonds, il le voyait comme un petit frère. Ils partageaient leur passion du go, le plus jeune était un très bon élève, ses progrès -et même si Hikaru le taquinait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait-, il en était extrêmement fier et puis il avait l'impression, en étant un professeur, de se rapprocher un peu de Saï… D'ailleurs Hikaru savait que Rikuo se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec son maître. Il fallait dire que dès que le sujet dérivait vers lui, Hikaru donnait des réponses vagues et quelques fois contradictoires. Et Rikuo était loin d'être idiot…

Vers la fin de la partie l'ex-pro le complimenta : « Tu as le niveau d'un ïnsei ! » Le collégien sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, il continua à poser ses pierres attentif aux coups de son adversaire.

« -Au fait j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé un appartement !

Rikuo perdit son sourire et fit tomber la pierre qu'il avait dans la main.

-Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Tu m'as promis de m'aider pour le go !

-Allons ce n'est pas si grave j'habiterai à coté tu pourras venir de temps en temps et puis sincèrement je pense que tu devrais devenir ïnsei ça t'apporteras plus de choses que de jouer avec moi !

-Mais c'est contre toi que j'ai envie jouer ! »

Le père rentra dans le salon : « -Hikaru, tu lui as annoncé ?

-Oui, mais apparemment, il n'aime pas la nouvelle…

-Papa tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Pour te faire la surprise…

-Mais c'est pas une surprise ça ! »

Furieux il s'enfuit dans sa chambre et s'enfouit dans ses couvertures, pourquoi Hikaru devait partir ? C'était devenu un membre de la famille, c'était devenu son grand frère !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte : « C'est Hikaru, j'entre. »

Il s'assit sur le lit « allez c'est pas la mer à boire, le consola-t-il tu sais c'était prévu depuis longtemps et puis je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez vous, vous êtes une famille vous avez besoin de rester entre vous quelques fois.

-Mais de la famille tu en fais partie !

-…Merci, ça me touche… la semaine prochaine on va fêter mon dé…emménagement ! On va pique-niquer ensemble. »

Rikuo acquiesça. Hors de question de gâcher la moindre seconde, il fallait profiter de ces derniers moments avec son grand frère de cœur. Il descendit dans le salon et reprit la partie avec ce dernier.

A la fin de la soirée il dit brusquement : « Je veux devenir ïnsei ! »

Ses parents et Hikaru le regardèrent, surpris, Rikuo rougit :

« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais ? s'adressant à Hikaru, que j'avais le niveau !

-Oui je l'ai dit, mais pourquoi si brusquement ? Et puis tes parents sont d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que nous le sommes ! Après tout, s'il a le niveau !

-Si je vais là-bas, je te surpasserai à coup sûr !

-C'est ça, je te souhaite beaucoup de chance ! »

* * *

La semaine était passée et Rikuo appréhendait la sortie : ça symbolisait le départ d'Hikaru. Ces derniers jours, il avait harcelé : le jeune homme pour faire le plus de partie possible, son père qui l'avait inscrit pour l'examen (qu'il réussit) et sa mère pour que cette journée soit la meilleure possible.

En chemin pour le pique-nique, dans la voiture il fit énième partie contre Hikaru pendant que ses parents parlaient avec légèreté.

L'endroit était magnifique, c'était une immense pelouse, quelques familles avait eu la même idée qu'eux. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, tout était parfait. Ce fut la meilleure journée que Rikuo ai jamais vécu.

Quand ils reprirent la route, la nuit pointait le bout de son nez , Rikuo continuait à jouer inlassablement. Ce fut pourtant lui qui engagea la conversation :

« -Hikaru, pourquoi as-tu commencé le go ?

-Un ami me l'a appris et je suis vite devenu accro.

-Ha… et chez les pros tu avais des rivaux ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais les rivaux peuvent aussi être des amis, je pense que cela te fais plus avancer que si tu les considères avec du mépris.

-Et c'était qui ?

-Eh bien, j'étais très ami avec Waya, Isumi, je connaissais bien Ochi et Yashiro mais mon vrai rival c'était sans conteste Akira Toya.

-Toya…tu veux dire _le_ Akira Toya ? Impossible !

-Eh ! Tu croyais quoi ? Je suis pas nul !

-Oui je sais mais bon, Toya…ouahou !

-Rikuo c'est quoi ce manque de respect ? rouspéta son père, on t'a pas éduqué comme ç…

-ATTENTION ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Rikuo entendit, pour le reste, tout se passa dans un silence irréel. Il vit des lumières de phares, Hikaru se jetant sur lui, le goban volant, les pierres êtres projetées dans la voiture et ce fut le noir total.

Quand tout revint, la lumière l'aveuglait, des sirènes et des cris lui hurlaient aux oreilles.

« -Petit, ouvre les yeux, tu m'entends ? Ton nom, quel est ton nom ?

-Sa…tô… Ri…kuo

-Très bien ! Garde les yeux ouverts Rikuo, tu m'entends ? Garde tes yeux ouverts ! Combien vois-tu de doigts ?

-Papa…, maman…, Hikaru ?

-Eh ! L'autre s'appelle Hikaru ? Garde tes yeux ouverts !

-oui…j'ai mal…au bras…

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer ! Eh, Rikuo reste avec moi ! Garde tes yeux… »

Ce fut à nouveau le noir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pourquoi ne pas m'écrire une petite review pour partager vos impressions?

A la prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer:**Les personnages (sauf la famille Saito) ne m'appartiennent. Seule l'histoire de la fanfiction m'appartient le reste est aux auteurs d'Hikaru no Go.

**Note:** Voila le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Pour votre information, je pars dans un endroit sans internet ni même ordinateur pendant environ trois semaines, donc pas de chapitre avant longtemps. Je m'excuse du fond du cœur, je pense que je vais mourir sans internet, ça me mine un peu le moral. Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très gay, mais il est un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Merci à yaoi-chan-poowa pour sa review et à toutes les autres personnes pour me lire

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose que vit Rikuo fut une pièce blanche, avec une fenêtre, une porte, une table de nuit et son lit. Elle était lumineuse, assez spacieuse, l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cette salle était apaisante et Rikuo se sentit en sécurité. Il analysa ensuite la situation : il était allongé sur un lit, moins confortable que le sien mais tout du moins agréable. Il essaya de se redresser mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Il tourna néanmoins sa tête pour tomber sur plusieurs machines –toutes reliées à lui- qui émettaient de faibles bruits réguliers. Il se força à réfléchir, il était sans doute dans un hôpital, pourquoi ? Il se força à réfléchir, il se souvenait que lui, sa famille et Hikaru étaient partis faire un pique-nique. Et puis ? Ils avaient fait quelques parties sur le chemin du retour, et puis…et puis…

Des flashs arrivèrent, en grandes quantités, le coup de frein violent, Hikaru se jetant sur lui, sa mère qui crie –d'un cri déchirant et terrifiant- son père qui fait faire une embardée à la voiture, la voiture qui sort de la route, qui continue jusqu'à percuter un obstacle, le noir, les hurlements des sirènes, le secouriste, son bras qui lui fait affreusement mal…

Il suffoqua, commença à paniquer, où étaient ses parents, Hikaru ? Comment allaient-ils ? Étaient-ils blessés ? Les bips des machines s'affolèrent.

Un homme en blouse blanche ouvrit soudainement la porte, il accourut auprès de Rikuo et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le jeune garçon réveillé. Il s'approcha rapidement et essaya de le calmer. Il fallut l'aide de deux infirmières de plus pour que la respiration de Rikuo se stabilise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait des examens, le médecin s'assit sur une chaise à la droite de Rikuo :

« -Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident de voiture, votre bras était fracturé vous n'aviez rien d'autre mais vous êtes tout de même resté deux mois dans le coma. »

Le médecin s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration puis il dit :

« - Je vous demande de m'écouter très attentivement : vous devez respirer lentement…comme ça…c'est bien. La nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer est très difficile à entendre. Alors je veux que vous restiez calme et que vous continuiez à respirer lentement : Vos parents sont décédés, suite à votre accident de voiture, je vous annonce toutes mes condoléances… »

Rikuo sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il paniqua à nouveau, des larmes silencieuses dévalaient sur ses joues, le médecin le regarda tristement, qui pourrait consoler quelqu'un après ça ?

Il essaya d'apaiser un peu la douleur en lui confiant :

« -Le jeune homme qui était dans la voiture avec vous, lui, a survécu, il vient souvent vous voir. Peut-être que dans quelques jours vous pourriez aller lui rendre visite par vous-même. »

A ces dires, Rikuo sentit la panique refluer, les larmes coulaient toujours et il s'enferma dans un mutisme profond.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son réveil.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

« -Il est l'heure de la promenade, nous allons quelque part et ça pourrait te plaire

-…

-Allez ! En route mon garçon ! »

Rikuo n'avait pas rouvert la bouche depuis l'accident, les médecins ne pouvaient rien y faire mais essayaient par tous les moyens de le distraire. Les infirmiers l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Et c'était aujourd'hui un des infirmier qui le trainait à travers les couloirs, Rikuo avait abandonné la bataille : trop fatiguant de résister aux furies.

Il se demanda tout de même où est-ce qu'on l'emmenait…

Ils arrivèrent dans une aile du bâtiment jamais exploré, Rikuo se posait de plus en plus de questions. Pourquoi l'infirmier l'amenait ici ? Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre. Rikuo en avait une lui aussi, le temps que l'on décide de son sort, on essayait de lui demander son avis mais le mutisme profond dans lequel il s'était plongé ne permettait pas la communication.

« -Entre, il y a quelqu'un pour toi derrière, lui dit son accompagnateur, les yeux brillants.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu es un grand timide !

-… »

Rikuo ouvrit la porte : ce n'était pas une chambre mais une salle, une pièce d'administration surement, vu les documents entassés sur les bureaux.

Dans cette pièce se trouvaient quelques docteurs et d'autre qu'il put identifier comme civils ou patients. Ils continuèrent, au fond de la salle on pouvait voir un bureau plus grand que les autres autour étaient assis deux personne, le chef des médecins et… Hikaru !

Quand Hikaru aperçu son petit frère de cœur, il le fixa longuement. Rikuo avait maigri, il n'y avait pas son sourire habituel et se renfermait sur lui-même, sa façon de se tenir, recourbée, montrait sa tristesse et sa solitude.

Hikaru aussi avait changé, ses cheveux avaient poussés et sa teinture avait disparu. Il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, remarqua Rikuo.

Hikaru ouvrit grand les bras et Rikuo s'engouffra dans cette étreinte. Il pleura un petit moment, Hikaru lui caressait la tête en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes il finit par se calmer, des sanglots lui échappant de temps en temps.

« -Bon…le médecin commença, comme vous le savez Rikuo est rétabli et on ne peut le garder plus longtemps faute de place. Je sais que c'est soudain mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut aussi régler certaines choses comme le placement de Rikuo en orphelinat…

Rikuo se recroquevilla un peu plus sur les genoux d'Hikaru, qui le remarqua

-…je vous propose donc l'établissement des Lilas, cet établissement…

-N'y a-t-il pas une autre possibilité, Rikuo n'a personne dans sa famille pour l'héberger ?

-Malheureusement non…

-Alors moi je prends sa garde!

-Pardon ? s'étrangla le médecin

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris ! Je le prends sous ma garde, il absolument hors de question qu'il aille dans un orphelinat !

-Laissez-moi appeler l'assistante sociale…Cela m'étonnerait que vous réussissiez-même si je vous le souhaite car avec votre handicap il est très difficile d'accéder à une responsabilité aussi grande de prendre un enfant en charge»

Hikaru commença à parler avec Rikuo :

« -Tu es d'accord ?

-… Rikuo hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir la possibilité de ne pas aller dans un orphelinat

-Alors je ferais tout pour avoir ta garde je te le promets ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard après une longue conversation téléphonique, le médecin en chef leur donna la réponse :

« -L'assistante sociale a dit oui, il vous aurait été normalement impossible d'avoir sa garde mais une modification dans testament des parents de Rikuo vous donne la garde de ce dernier. Vos parents étaient prévoyant, dit le médecin sans se rendre compte de ses dernières paroles qui blessèrent Rikuo.

* * *

_ Le lendemain_

Hikaru l'attendait devant l'hôpital, il courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, il ne supportait plus d'être séparé du seul membre de la famille qui lui restait.

« -Nous allons rester dans ta maison pour l'instant, si tu veux nous déménagerons, si c'est trop ur pour toi. »

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, un sentiment de vide étreignit Rikuo, il le réalisait, ses parents ne viendrait plus jamais l'accueillir quand il entrerait dans la maison, il ne les verrait plus jamais.

Il fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Hikaru et prononça ses premières paroles depuis sa reprise de connaissance :

« -Je n'ai plus de parent tu sais ? »

* * *

**Note 2:** Alors voila, je ne sais pas du tout si la démarche d'adoption est réaliste mais bon... vive les histoires!

Ce chapitre vous a plu? Une petite review?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnage sauf la famille Satô appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Note:** Me revoilà! Mais pas pour longtemps, je repars dans un trou paumé dans quelques jours, je n'aurais donc pas l'occasion d'accéder à internet, ou alors si mais en petite quantité (pas suffisante pour poster un chapitre). Par contre je pourrai avancer, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre. Je m'excuse pour cette irrégularité mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce chapitre est court mais j'avais besoin de le couper là.

Enjoy! 3j4

Merci à yaoi-chan-poowa, Cello-no-Tenshi et Yuki-Jiji. Merci à vous lecteurs!

* * *

-Hika, je m'en vais ! Tu as besoin que je te ramène quelque chose en rentrant ?

-Non, passe une bonne journée...et je ne veux pas recevoir un appel de ta prof ce soir parce que tu n'as pas suivi en cours !

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! En plus j'avais rien fait. La prof s'était juste trompée de personne. Je n'est à me reprocher !

-Oui, c'est ça...dis-moi que tu écoute en classe, ça serait une première...

-Hahaha, je ris ! Peut-être que j'écoute rien, mais moi au moins j'ai des des bonnes notes, pas comme certains au même âge...

-Hé ! Je te signale que moi, j'avais un fantôme qui me parlait non-stop. Ça déconcentre ces choses là...

-Mouai, ça n'explique pas tout…Bon ! Bonne journée !

-Tu as pris tes clés ? Je ne sais pas si je serais là quand tu rentrera, le patron m'a dit qu'on allait peut-être avoir des heures sup'.

-Oui, je te laisse un plat au frigo ?

-D'accord, a toute'.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les frères de cœur vivaient seuls ensemble, Hikaru avait trouvé un petit boulot et recommençait à prendre des cours en ligne. Avec les allocations, ils pouvaient vivre décemment,sans l'aide d'une tierce personne.

Le deuil n'était pas fini -loin de là- mais les larmes s'étaient taries, et une pointe de douceur montrait le bout de son nez dans leur monde de solitude et de tristesse. Tout n'allait pas bien mais ils essayaient de s'échapper d'un quotidien malsain où ils ressassaient le passé, l'accident, les blessures, la mort et l'hôpital, sans que ça ne disparaisse complètement de leur esprit.

Rikuo avait repris l'école, ses notes n'avaient pas chutées. Malgré ses dires, il avait beaucoup travaillé ou plus exactement, il avait noyé son chagrin dans les études

Le go était partie prenante de leur « thérapie », un moment de paix entière, plus rien n'existait, juste une rivalité, une stratégie, une rencontre d'esprit, une entente. Hikaru avait fini par raconter son histoire avec Saï à Rikuo. Il avait eu peur de révéler son histoire au jeune, il avait eu peur, peur qu'il le prenne pour un fou et qu'il s'éloigne – ce qui était la première chose à éviter après les événements. Quand il se décida de lui parler de son extraordinaire épopée, il attendit sa réaction avec anxiété. Cette dernière avait était au contraire de ses craintes.

Premièrement, il l'avait tout de suite cru.

Deuxièmement, il était sorti de son mutisme pour essayer de le consoler

Troisièmement, ils s'étaient rapprochés. C'était comme si une petite phrase planait autour d'eux et créait leur bulle. Cette phrase non-dite était la clé de cette complicité : « On a tous les deux perdu des êtres cher : Tu me comprends, je te comprends »

En plus d'être frères, ils étaient un soutient à l'autre et c'est avec cette entente qu'ils commencèrent à revivre.

* * *

_Douleur, sang, cris, pleurs, lumière, flou, mort, douleur,…_

Rikuo se réveilla brusquement, criant, en nage dans ses draps. Presque chaque nuit, les cauchemars revenaient, chaque nuit, ils le hantaient. La journée, la souffrance avait beau s'estomper -ne serais-ce qu'- un petit peu, la nuit elle revenait à la charge, toujours plus forte que la nuit précédente.

* * *

Hikaru se réveilla brusquement, un cri assourdissant pour réveil. C'était Rikuo : comme chaque nuit, ses hantises revenaient. Hikaru se démena alors pour sortir du lit et se mettre dans le fauteuil. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée sans aide. Il se précipita alors dans la chambre opposée à la sienne, trouvant son petit protégé, en pleurs, il le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, essayant de le calmer. Il finit par le relever -non sans mal- le mis sur ses genoux et le berça comme un nouveau né. Les sanglots se tarirent peu à peu.

Rikuo resserra l'étreinte, il se sentait en sécurité. Il se rendit compte alors de l'état d'Hikaru, les jambes non calées et la position plus que sommaire dans le fauteuil.

Il se redressa, aida Hikaru et se remit sur ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans le t-shirt de l'ainé.

« -Je suis désolé Hika…

-De quoi p'tit frère ?

-De te faire subir ça…

-Chut…C'est rien, tu n'y peut rien et puis c'est mon devoir en temps que grand frère que de m'occuper de toi !

-Mais tu travaille demain ! Et…

-Et rien du tout, tu passe avant quoi que soit !

-Ils me manquent tellement Hika, pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ? Pourquoi c'était pas moi à leur place ?

Les larmes recommençaient à couler.

-Ne dis pas ça…Shhh…Ne dis pas des bêtises comme ça. Tu es vivant et tu le seras encore longtemps d'accord ?

Maintenant, il faut dormir p'tit frère…

-Non, ne me laisse pas s'il-te-plaît ! Paniqua Rikuo

-Shhh…calme-toi…shhh…voilà…je ne te laisse pas…aide-moi à me mettre dans ton lit...

Rikuo l'installa puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, au côté de son grand frère. Ce grand frère qui arrivait à le calmer dans les moments les plus difficiles. Ce grand frère qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

* * *

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit faire ça ? Questionna Waya, énervé, à Isumi

Ils étaient tout les deux devant le portail d'une école. , attendant le responsable qui ne venait pas.

-alors pour la cinquantième et dernière fois : Nous allons aller pendant ces deux jours,dans cette école, où nous passerons dans chaque classes, nous allons faire de la pub pour le go.

-Pfff…fais chier…

Mais impossible de s'y soustraire, un homme en costard-cravate courrait, dans la limite du possible, vers eux.

* * *

Rikuo, sur le chemin pour l'école, se creusait les méninges : quelle était cette surprise que les élèves allaient avoir aujourd'hui ?

Décidément il n'aimait pas les surprises.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Review?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer:**Le même que celui des chapitres précédents!

**Note:** Me revoilà et avec beaucoup de retard. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, j'ai eu un énorme syndrome de la page blanche et quand j'ai fini ce chapitre j'ai découvert qu'avec ce que je venait d'écrire j'avais créé une énorme faille dans l'histoire. Je l'ai corrigé et ça m'a pris du temps. J'envisage aussi de changer le résumer qui n'a plus rien à voir avec l'histoire à mon goût (Bien sûr je veux traiter de ce sujet mais il arrive trop tard dans l'histoire pour que le résumé soit crédible). Toutes ces remise en cause m'ont fait douté et j'ai pris plus de retard que prévu. Je poste donc ce chapitre, je rentre en cours demain et je sais que je vais avoir une tonne de boulot, je ne peux donc pas vous certifier l'arrivé prochaine de la suite (promis pas plus de trois semaines) mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

Voilà, un gros pavé, excusez moi encore de ce retard.

Merci à Yuki-Jiji pour son commentaire et merci à Dollwing pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris!

Bonne lecture

3j4

* * *

« Bonjour les enfants ! Installez-vous, et en silence ! Haru, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Bon maintenant, sortez vos cahiers, le cours commence !

Une main se leva, Haru prit la parole sans attendre :

-Et la surprise madame ? Vous nous aviez dit qu'aujourd'hui il aurait une surprise ! Elle est où ?

Le brouhaha s'éleva dans le silence si durement acquis.

-Silence ! La surprise, comme vous le dites, sera là en fin d'après-midi. Enfin, je dis ça, mais si vous n'êtes pas sages, il n'y aura rien du tout…

Le silence revint rapidement et les enfants furent sages, comme des images.

-Bien, maintenant au travail, qui veux faire les exercices au tableau ? Pourquoi pas Haru ? Toi qui tient tant à participer pour une fois à la vie de classe...allez !

-Vous êtes injuste madame…

« Hé!…Hé!…Rikuo ? Tu penses que c'est quoi la surprise ? Demanda son voisin de table

-Je ne sais pas Haru et je m'en contrefiche

_Je veux juste un peu silence…_

-Tu penses que c'est une annonce du genre, à la fin du cours elle va nous sortir : « Les enfants je ne serai pas là de toute la semaine prochaine et il n'y a pas de remplaçants, vous êtes libre de ne pas venir à l'école » ou un truc comme ça...

-Ne rêve pas Haru ou tu va être déçu...

-Mais c'est bien de rêver, au moins si la surprise est pourrie je serai pas déçu : mon imagination est et sera toujours au dessus de celle de la prof !

-Tu t'enfonce…ça ne veux rien dire, tu deviens taré…

-Méchant !

-C'est ça

-Je te parle plus !

_Yes ! _»

Rikuo était assis à côté de Haru, le pire des bavards. Lui qui aspirait à un minimum de calme pour pouvoir étudier des kifus ou établir des stratégies. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'écoutait pas la prof mais bon, il avait compris cette leçon plus rapidement que les autres alors autant en profiter...

Malgré ses dires Haru était son meilleur ami, il était resté avec lui, faisant fi des événements. Il ne posait pas sur lui le regard typique de pitié mais un regard compréhensif, joyeux et vivant.

Rikuo lui avait déjà demandé la raison de ce regard, un jour de mauvaise humeur. Il lui avit demandé pourquoi lui ne faisait pas comme les autres, pourquoi il ne le regardait pas avec pitié et distance.

Ce jour là, avec un grand sourire, Haru avait répondu :

« Si personne autour de toi ne sourit, qui va te sortir de ce quotidien, te permettre l'échappatoire que tu désire tant ? »

Et il l'avait entraîné jouer au foot avec un grand sourire.

Il considérait Haru comme son deuxième soleil, après Hikaru.

* * *

La suite de la journée passa lentement, les élèves étaient excités et impatients d'arriver à la surprise, au grand dam de leur professeur et de Rikuo qui avec tout ce boucan-causé en grande partie par Haru- commençait à avoir la migraine.

Quand la sonnerie de la fin de récré de l'après-midi retentit, les enfants étaient pour une fois en rang dans le silence le plus total, quelque chose d'inimaginable pour cette classe.

« Bon les enfants, ne sortez pas les cahiers je ne fais plus cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Ce sont des personnes venues exprès pour vous faire découvrir un jeu de stratégie national : le go !

Ces personnes sont des professionnels de ce jeu, ils vous l'expliqueront plus en détails. Tenez ! Les voilà ! Entrez ! On commence par les présentations ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Bonjour à tous nous sommes des joueurs professionnels de go. Voici Waya et je suis Isumi, nous allons passer cette fin de journée ensemble. J'espère que tous ce passera bien ! Vous avez des questions ? Oui, toi la jeune fille au deuxième rang ?

-Vous avez quel âge, parce que moi les joueurs de go que je connais sont tous des vieux !

-Tomoyo ! Intervint la prof , un peu de respect tout de même !

-Bien, euh…quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ?Alors commençons ! Je te laisse la parole Waya.

-Voilà comment nous allons organiser tout ça, nous allons faire deux groupes, ceux qui ne connaissent pas du tout ce jeu et ses règles vont se mettre avec Isumi et ceux qui connaissent les bases vont se mettre avec moi. Pas de questions ? C'est parti ! »

Les groupes se formèrent Rikuo et Haru se mirent dans le même groupe, avec Waya. Rikuo le connaissait, Hikaru lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Il connaissait aussi Isumi et lui était très reconnaissant d'avoir ramené Hikaru dans le monde des pros (même si il l'avait quitté une fois encore quelques années après). Il connaissait leur style de jeu pour les avoir étudiés avec Hikaru. Il aimait beaucoup celui d'Isumi qui était plus posé que celui de Waya.

« -Bon nous sommes peu nombreux dans ce groupe, vous allez faire des groupes de deux et faire une partie, je passerai dans les rangs.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur !

-Oui...

-Haru !

-Oui, Haru ?

-On est impair…vous ne voulez pas jouer avec l'un d'entre nous ?

-Euh…

-Avec Rikuo par exemple il a failli devenir Insei ! »

Waya se retourna vers l'enfant désigné, intrigué :

« Failli ? Pourquoi ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla un plus sur sa chaise. Laissant Waya de plus en plus intrigué. Une main attrapa le bras de ce dernier et l'amena un peu à part. C'était Haru.

« -Évitez de parler de ça devant lui. C'est un sujet qu'il ne faut pas aborder !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était ses parents qui devait l'inscrire mais deux jours avant, ils ont eu un accident. »

Waya remercia Haru pour les explications et se retourna vers Rikuo.

« -Bon alors cette partie on s'l'a fait ?

-D'accord

-Alors vous pouvez tous commencer et je passerais de temps en temps ! »

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre Isumi laissa les élèves s'en aller. Il se tourna vers Waya pour voir où son collègue en était. Il fut surpris de voir un attroupement autour de ce dernier et d'un élève. Il s'approcha...ils avaient joué une partie. En se penchant plus attentivement, Isumi n'en cru pas ses yeux : Waya avait gagné, certes,mais la partie était magnifique. Le jeune garçon avait un style de jeu qui le rendait nostalgique, il avait le style d'Hikaru Shindo... En moins fort évidemment. Mais ce petit avait un niveau plus élevé que le plus fort des insei !

« -Dis moi Rikuo, entreprit Waya, ça te dirai de passer l'examen pro ?

-Euh...je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'argent, les recommandations nécessaires...

-Pour l'argent et les recommandations aucuns problèmes, nous pouvons te recommander et te fournir une avance que tu rembourseras quand tu seras pro.

-Mais je n'ai pas le niveau !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu as tenu tête à Waya dans cette partie, il est 4 eme dan tout de même !

-Mon tuteur serai d'accord mais il ne peut pas venir...

-Une autorisation écrite suffit !

-Et bien, alors pourquoi pas oui... »

Ils continuèrent à parler pour régler certains détails, Rikuo s'isola pour appeler Hikaru. Le tuteur approuva sans condition (mis à part un peu de discrétion sur son identité). Il refusa même l'avance pour l'argent, puisant dans ses économie d'ancien joueur.

L'examen pro était dans un mois, un mois de préparation où Rikuo allait s'améliorer pour tout gagner. Pourtant un mauvais pressentiment continuait à vivre dans le coin de son esprit.

* * *

Cela vous a plu? Vous avez détesté? Faites part de votre avis en laissant une review!

A bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer:** je pense qu'a partir de là vous n'en avez plus besoin...

**Note:** Pardon. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je profite des vacances pour publier ce chapitre, je suis horriblement en retard. Je m'excuse encore, très bas.

**Merci à** Dollwing, Yuki-Jiji et yaoi-powa-chan pour leur review!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il rentra à la maison, exténué, il avait fini sa partie (il en était à sa septième victoire pour zéro défaite) et se réjouissait déjà de se poser. Il avait envie de voir Hikaru qui finissait un peu plus tard depuis son augmentation. Il avait envie de jouer au go avec son grand frère. Il avait envie de retrouver son point d'encrage. Pas que l'examen pro soit très compliqué -il avait un niveau suffisant et le savait- mais une question que lui avait posé Waya le mettait mal à l'aise. En effet ce dernier lui avait demandé si il connaissait Hikaru, ce qui avait fait paniquer Rikuo. Était-il sensé garder le secret ou lui avouer la vérité ? Il ne savait pas en détail les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, il avait peur de faire un erreur et mettre Hikaru dans plus de problèmes et de prises de tête dont ils n'avaient pas besoin pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un bon bain chaud devrait lui permettre de se changer les idées et se détendre. Il mit le bout de l'orteil dans l'eau bouillante puis se plongea intégralement laissant ses idées s'échapper dans la masse d'eau. Il sentit comme une bulle l'entourer, une bulle d'eau limpide et sans défauts, il se mit en position fœtale. Avait-il envie de partager Hika ?

Avait-il envie de le remettre à des personnes qui l'avait fait souffrir ?

Et si Hika avait envie de revenir chez les pros ?

Était-il égoïste au point de ne pas laisser Hika retrouver le bonheur ?

Pourquoi Hika l'avait-il recueilli ?

Avait-il eu pitié de lui ?

N'était-il pas un boulet pour lui ?

Ses parents lui manquaient...

Une goutte d'eau se perdit dans la baignoire, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, puis un torrent se déversa, rendant l'eau un peu plus salée. Il doutait de lui, de son avenir, de son but.

Devenir pro ?

N'avait-il pas besoin que d'Hikaru ?

Il ruminait toutes ces pensées, les passants en boucles, cherchant des réponses qui ne venait pas. Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer, il n'entendit pas la voix de son frère l'appeler il n'entendit pas la pointe de panique qui commençait dans celle-ci après plusieurs appels, il n'entendit pas les portes successivement ouvertes puis refermées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il n'entendit pas le soupir de soulagement de la part du plus vieux, il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule.

« -Tout va bien Riri ?

-Hmm...

-Tu as perdu la partie ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Il se recroquevilla encore plus.

-Tu finit ton bain et tu me rejoins dans le salon ?

-HmHm »

Il regarda Hikaru s'en aller, quittant la salle de bain en silence, le cliquetis des roues s'éloignant peu à peu.

Quand il rejoignit le séjour, il vit Hikaru assoupi dans le canapé, un bras menaçant dans l'entraîner par terre. Il se cala dans les bras rassurants, il se berça dans cette ambiance légère et chaleureuse. Des souvenirs enfouis remontèrent à la surface. Il se revoyait devant la grande cheminée, avec ses parents, quand ils avaient pour la première fois allumé un feu, Rikuo s'était fait envoûté par les flammes, il était resté des heures, captivé par le ballet rouge-orangé. Il avait profité de cette chaleur jusqu'au dernières secondes et s'était endormi devant l'âtre.

Hikaru essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue du plus jeune. Rikuo avait été déprimé ces deux derniers jours et Hikaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« -Pardon, je t'ai réveillé...

-Non, non je n'étais pas complètement endormi...Que se passe-t'il ? Quelque chose ne va pas à l'institut ? Quelqu'un t'embête ?

-Non, j'ai juste rencontré Waya et il m'a posé de questions sur toi, et je ne savais pas comment réagir, et puis s'il découvrais la vérité ?

-Est-ce vraiment si grave ? S'ils t'asphyxient trop, dis leur la vérité. D'accord ?

-D'accord... »

* * *

La dernière partie était finie, Rikuo avait gagné toutes ses parties. Sauf une, il avait du louper cette dernière pour venir en aide à Hikaru -qui malgré ses dires en avait bien eu besoin.

Pour cette journée spéciale, il avait prévu de fêter sa victoire avec Hikaru et Haru au restaurants de ramens. Il entreprit de sortir sans se faire remarquer par les journalistes-qui par chance, étaient occupés par un autre nouveau pro. Il réussi donc à passer entre les mailles du filet. Il ne vit pourtant pas les regards de Waya, Isumi et Toya le suivre jusqu'à sa disparition.

* * *

Toya était méfiant, il y avait, dans les jeunes passants l'examen pro, un talentueux joueur. Jusqu'ici il ne s'y était pas intéressé, trouvant les 8emes dan bien plus instructifs. Pourtant il avait entendu une rumeur, confirmée par Waya, qu'un gamin faisait la misère à ses concurrents et qu'il avait un style particulier, un style déjà connu, un style qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié, le style de Hikaru Shindo.

Il vit le nouveau pro à sa sortie de la salle, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il avait remarqué son air pressé, il vit aussi comment il évita Waya du regard. Décidément quelque chose était louche...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Isumi, ce dernier lui proposait d'aller manger au restaurant avec Waya. Chose qu'Akira accepta de bon cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

« -Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Manger des ramens, sans Hikaru qui nous y traîne, on n'y va plus assez souvent ! »

Cette phrase jeta un froid. Ce sujet était tabou, surtout devant Toya. Celui ci fit comme si de rien n'était, un petit sourire -triste- naissant au bout des lèvres.

* * *

« -Alors ? Tu as tout raflé ? Tu vas devenir connu ? Je peux avoir un autographe ?

-Si tu veux Haru mais je ne sais pas si cela te serviras à quelque chose...

-Je me ferai beaucoup d'argent quand je le vendrai en tant que « premier autographe jamais réalisé de Rikuo » !

-Où est Hikaru ? Il n'est pas arrivé ?

-Il est déjà installé ! Il t'attends avec impatience ! »

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant, des éclats de voix leur fit tourner la tête. Ils virent le jeune homme devenu pro avec un de ses amis -sûrement- mais ce qui les firent s'arrêter ce fut l'adulte qui les accompagnait.

-SHINDO ?

* * *

Avez-vous des remarques? des avis? je serais heureuse de les lire!

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le sortir rapidement mais je ne peux pas vous donner une dead-line, désolée...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient

**Note:** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, très en retard, un peu différent et plus long que les autres. Merci à Dollwing, Yuki-Jiji, Yaoi-chan-poowa et Vincent Aguila pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'ont données le courage de continuer et de finir ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Merci encore!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quelques années avant l'histoire

_« -Dis, Shindo, tu me raconteras ?_

_-Un jour, oui... »_

* * *

-YES !

Ses deux bras se lèvent, un énorme sourire apparaît sur son visage, Shindo est heureux. Il a gagné, il a gagné contre Toya, pour la première fois, sans Saï.

« -Je t'ai battu, je t'ai battu !

-Rappelle-moi combien de partie j'ai gagné ?

-On s'en fiche ! C'est la première fois que je te bas !

-Et celle de notre rencontre ? Elle compte pour du beurre peut-être ?

-Eh bien...pour moi...oui...

-Pardon?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Mais c'est pas grave... pour fêter cette victoire je t'emmène manger des ramens, bien sûr comme j'ai gagné, tu payes !

-Est-ce que je te fais payer le restaurant dès que TU perds ?

-Pas de discutions, TU m'invites, dépêches toi, j'ai faim ! »

Hikaru et Akira sortaient pour la énième fois du club de go. Devenus rivaux puis amis, on ne les voyaient quasiment jamais séparés. Leur entourage commençait à les appeler les siamois. On ne pouvait voir Shindo sans Toya, ni Toya sans Shindo. Leurs parties étaient analysées et présentées en tant que « plus belles batailles des temps modernes ».

* * *

« -Tu t'es trompé ici, pourquoi avoir fait une faute si flagrante ?

-Je pensais que la partie allait partir dans un autre sens...

-Moui, ce n'est pas vraiment ça tout de même.

-Rah, tu me fatigues pour la peine RAMENS !

-C'est toi qui commence à me fatiguer Shindo...»

* * *

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ce jeu ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Tu vas réellement me faire croire que tu as joué comme ça ? Dans une partie contre 3ème dan ?

-Je n'était pas dans mon assiette, je n'y peux rien...

-Moi, j'aurais été malade à en crever, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais fait une partie aussi ridicule !

-Mais quoi à la fin ? Tu n'est pas capable de comprendre que cette période de l'année n'est pas la bonne ? Tu ne veux pas me laisser respirer un peu ? »

* * *

« -Hé Shindo ! Tu viens manger des sushis ?

-Non merci Waya, je n'ai pas très faim...

-Tout va bien ? Tu as petite mine...

-Oui, oui, pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

-Peut-être parce que tu ressemble à un cachet d'aspirine.

-N'importe quoi.

-Au fait tu savais pour Toya ? C'est fou comme je déteste ce gars, c'est quoi ce succès non-mérité ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'a fait quoi encore ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant, pourtant t'es le seul de notre génération à qui il parle...ce prétentieux...

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Eh bien le grand Toya part à l'étranger !

-QUOI ?

-Tu n'était vraiment pas au courant ?

-Non...Waya, tu m'excuses, je dois faire quelque chose.

-À demain alors... »

* * *

« -Shindo-kun ? On ne t'attendait pas ! Akira-sensei est au fond de la salle, il joue avec un client.

-Merci madame »

* * *

« -Toya, j'exige des explications !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que tu ne m'as rien dis sur ton voyage !

-Ah...le voyage...

-Oui le voyage ! Fais pas cette tête de déterré, si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt je serais pas en train de crier !

-Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce-que j'espérais pouvoir l'annuler...

-Hein ? Mais ça va pas Toya ? Y'a quoi qui fonctionne pas dans ta tête ? Annuler un voyage à l'étranger ? Mais c'est le rêve un voyage à l'étranger !

_Même si je préférerais t'accompagner_

-Mais ce seras pendant un mois !

_Je ne pourrais pas te voir pendant tout ce temps..._

-Et alors ?

-Bon de toutes façons je n'ai pas réussi, j'allais te le dire aujourd'hui mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

-Pfff...Allons manger...

-Je finis ma partie et je t'invite aux ramens pour notre dernière soirée avant longtemps. »

_Trop longtemps_

* * *

« -Bonjour, Shindô !

-Bonjour Isumi ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spécial à part ce nouveau joueur -Monsieur Watanabe- qui, à ce qu'il paraît va devenir une menace dans quelques mois...

-J'en ai entendu parler, il n'a pas l'air très sympathique, d'après ce qu'on raconte il snobe tout le monde, pire qu'Ochi et Mashiba !

-Oui, mais il faut qu'on se forge une opinion de nous même avant de devenir méchant. Au fait ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir sans Toya... »

* * *

« -Enchanté je suis Watanabe, ravi de vous rencontrer Shindo.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai vu quelques parties de vous contre Toya, il n'y a pas à dire Toya est vraiment très fort !

-Oui, mais moi aussi et je...

-Pourtant vous n'avez encore jamais gagné contre lui, à votre place je me sentirais découragé...

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Monsieur Watanabe mais je vais très bien et je ne suis ni déprimé ni perdant d'avance, je continue mon chemin vers le coup Divin.

_Avec une envie de te frapper qui grandit de plus en plus_

-J'ai vraiment hâte de vous affronter, et qui sait je deviendrais peut-être le rival de Toya !

-...Je vois un de mes amis, je dois vous laisser. Au revoir... »

* * *

_Ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas l'étrangler, ne pas..._

« -Et c'est ainsi que j'ai gagné contre votre ami, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

-Waya, Monsieur Watanabe, Waya...

-Ah oui ! Wana ! Et quelle victoire écrasante, je n'en reviens pas ! Mon ascension vers la première place est plus facile que je ne le croyais !

* * *

C'était l'heure, la confrontation contre l'insupportable Watanabe, Hikaru n'en pouvais plus, cet énergumène ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, il était infernal. D'après ce qu'avait pu juger le jeune homme, ce n'était qu'un adversaire moyen, pas de menaces à l'horizon malgré les vantardises.

Il entra dans la salle de jeu, Watanabe était déjà assis un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le rictus énerva Hikaru au plus haut 'est-ce qu'il croyais ? Qu'il allait le laisser gagner comme ça ? Il pouvait toujours rêver oui...

« -Prêt à faire la partie de votre vie ? Moi je suis prêt à devenir le rival numéro un de Toya Akira !

-Je pense être en mesure de vous contredire durant cette partie monsieur Watanabe

-Nous le verrons bien mais il n'y a qu'une place sur le podium et je la raflerai ! »

La partie commença, Hikaru se concentrai, il était hors de question de faire une erreur. Plus la partie avançait, plus Watanabe était en difficulté. En jetant un regard à son adversaire, Hikaru vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang : dans les pierres -noires- du presque perdant, se trouvait une intruse, une tâche blanche qui jurait affreusement, il vit Watanabe la mettre dans celles capturées. Hikaru allait émettre un cri d'indignation quand Watanabe se leva brusquement, renversant le plateau, et cria :

« -Tricheur, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu, la pierre que tu viens de mettre dans tes captures. N'es-tu pas sensé être l'un des meilleurs joueurs ?

-Mais c'est faux...

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Watanabe ?

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Ce jeune n'a donc aucun respect pour tricher devant moi et sans gène de plus ? C'est une honte !

-Shindo, c'est vrai ?

-Mais n...

-Vous osez me contredire ? Je vous le redis il a triché !

-MAIS NON !

-Shindo il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez la pièce...

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Arrête de mentir mon garçon. Tu vas voir ça va mal se passer, tu vas te faire virer, il te sera impossible de continuer les parties, je m'en assurerais !

-Shindo, sortez de la pièce ! Nous allons arranger ça. »

Il sorti, anéanti, il quitta le bâtiment, marchant sans savoir où aller.

_C'est donc ça que Sai a ressenti lorsqu'il a été trahi ? C'est ça qui l'a poussé à se suicider ? Je le comprends mieux maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment vont réagir les autres ? Ils vont me renier ? Et Akira ? Il ne me parlera plus...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je vois déjà le dégoût dans leurs yeux, je les vois déjà me tourner le dos comme ils l'ont fait pour Sai. Sai qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi tu n'ai plus là, c'est ironique comme tout est lié il ne me manque plus qu'un élève à qui il arrivera un malheur et je pourrais devenir fantôme. Tu dois me regarder d'un air désolé de là-haut Sai. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Il buta contre quelqu'un, il baissa la tête et vit un petit garçon en pleurs. Il se pencha vers lui

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as petit ?

-Je...me...snif...suis perdu...snif...je cherche ma maman...vous avez pas vu ma maman ?

-Tu veux que t'aide à la chercher ? Comment tu t'appelle p'tit gars ?

-Snif...Rikuo...Sâto Rikuo...snif

-Moi c'est Shindo Hikaru, quel âge as-tu ?

-...Sept ans

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Du foot ?

-Non je préfère jouer...snif...avec mon papa...

-A quoi ?

-Au...snif...go...onii-chan toi aussi tu as...snif...perdu ta maman...tu es triste comme moi tout d'un coup...

-Non...moi aussi je jouais au go tu sais ?

-Plus maintenant..snif ?

-Non, je vais partir pour un long voyage je pense...Dis-moi comment elle est ta maman ?

-C'est...snif...la maman la plus belle du monde avec sac bleu...

-Ce n'est pas la dame qui est devant nous ?

-MAMAN !

-Mon chéri ! Où étais-tu ?

-Je me suis perdu...snif...mais onii-chan m'a aidé à te retrouver !

-Merci jeune homme, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante !

-Ce n'est rien madame...

-Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez très pâle...venez, je vous invite à boire un thé chez moi...

-Je vous assure...

-Tût-tût-tût, je vous invite et il n'y a aucuns moyens de refuser.

-Onii-chan, viens ! Je te présenterais mon papa ! Tu pourras jouer au go ! »

* * *

« -Tu me veux quoi Toya ?

-Où est Shindo ? Je le cherche partout...

-Il est parti.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as entendu, il ne reviendra plus.

-P-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-qu'un enfoiré l'a accusé de tricherie.

-Quoi ?

-Durant une partie, Hikaru gagnait et son adversaire s'est levé faisant tomber le plateau et l'accusa de tricherie !

-Mais l'erreur a été réparée, le joueur s'est excusé ?

-Ils ont découvert que c'est le vieux shnock qui avait tout planifié, et quand ils ont voulu faire des excuses à Hikaru, il avait disparu. Plus aucun moyen de le joindre et ses parents refusent de nous dire où il est.

-Mais vous n'avez pas cherché ?

-Tu crois quoi ? On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu ! On est allé voir des amis qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans ! On a tout essayé ! Impossible de le retrouver...On pense qu'il a quitté la ville...

* * *

Voilà, au prochain chapitre on revient au présent! Des reviews?


End file.
